


Of Zombie Rabbits and German Redheads

by Draycevixen



Series: Comment Ficlets -- The Professionals [4]
Category: The Professionals
Genre: Comment Fic, Dialogue-Only, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-27
Updated: 2011-03-27
Packaged: 2017-10-17 07:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/pseuds/Draycevixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comment ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Zombie Rabbits and German Redheads

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Schnuffi](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Schnuffi).



.

“Doyle!”

“What?”

“ _Why_ are you in my bed?”

“Had a nightmare.”

“ _What_?”

“Nightmare. There were giant zombie rabbits everywhere that were hypnotizing people and then ripping their throats out. They were being controlled by this insane German redhead and—”

“And it _scared_ you enough that you had to get in to bed with me?”

“No, she—”

“You’re scared of zombie rabbits and German redheads? And I rely on _you_ to watch my back?”

“No, I’m not scared of zombie rabbits and German redheads I’m—”

“You’re naked! What are—Aaaah! I don’t care how scared you are, there’s no reason to grab my—”

“ _Not_ scared.”

“Then why? Hmmm… And why are your fondling my arse?”

“The redhead said you wanted me to and I wanted to too, so here I am. All right?”

“So what else did this insane, but obviously very wise, zombie controlling redhead tell you to do?”

“This…”

“… And I thought zombies only sucked brains…”

 

.


End file.
